pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusions
Fusions are, as the name says, fusions between two or more species of different Pokemon. Fusions have occurred in the different RPs in different ways, and the different ways they occur depends on who created the fusion, how, and why. PRP - The Sectonia Incident During the Sectonia arc, many fusions were made by Dr. Arcana, to be used as different types of soldiers for Sectonia's army. They were all connected to her hivemind, and therefore obeyed her, until they were broken from the hivemind either from being knocked out or through overcoming it through willpower. These fusions were made through science, and the process is irreversible. The process also took away any Stands the subjects may have had prior. They were all named after Tarot cards. Here are the Pokemon that were made into fusions by Sectonia: * Azalea Gestahl - The Hermit * Chus Benkei - The Moon * Katsu Hakusho - The Sun * Asha - Death * Xeno Gershom - The World * Vimir - The Fool * Luna Eugene - The Lovers * Trixie - The Star * Willow - The Devil * Drake Wessel - Temperance * Chea Sovanna - The High Priestess * Marguirette - The Tower PRP - The Ark of Delusion On Lutera, fusion is incredibly common. Most Luterians are fusions, albeit born purebred, and fuse as a means of respecting the dead by fusing with them, or simply becoming stronger. Since taking over, Nanetta Elvarre has been having Alma Palazzo use fusion mainly for the latter, believing that those who disobey her should, rather than being executed, be made useful. During The Ark of Delusion, several islanders in PRP are slated to become fusions as a ploy for Nanetta to take over the Earth and create loyal soldiers from the planet she wishes to take over. This time, fusion is done through Anima and therefore is reversible if the person who made the fusion uses their Anima to reverse it. They cannot, however, reverse the Sectonia fusions as they did not make the fusions and they were made through different means. Here is the list of fusions who come from Lutera: * Nanetta Elvarre * Arleen Elvarre * Dianne Branwen * Ercole Cain * Vanessa Destry * Sedius Mania PRP - Misc. There are a handful of fusions in PRP that are fusions not related to the Sectonia or AoD arcs, each for reasons not significant enough for them to get entire sections. The list is as follows: * Fusion between Leah Cornelius and Dorn - A former fusion that occurred during We Are The Champions when Leah used a family heirloom to fuse himself with a dying Dorn, successfully reviving him, until Dorn found another of the crystals used to make the fusion by accident, causing it to be reversed. * Asher - The son of the late Russ and Mama Charizard, who is a very rare crossbreed between his parents' species. * Li-Mei Hua - As a Flabebe and a Floette, she carried the flower of a Maractus, and therefore, when she evolved into a Florges and fused with her flower, she became a Florges that greatly resembles a Florges / Maractus fusion. PBR - Alwin's Fusions Alwin Gestahl, in PBR, has experimented with fusions, using mainly Joltik and Flabebe due to their small size and the latter fusing with the flower they hold upon evolution. Here are the fusions he has made: * Vladislav - He has successfully fused the Joltik Vladislav with a Kricketot. * Charmina Connor - He has ensured Charmina now holds the flower of a Maractus, which will turn her into a Florges / Maractus fusion. PBR - Crossbreeds Currently, PBR is the only RP that allows actual crossbreeds (Asher is the only exception in PRP). Crossbreeds are, as the name suggests, the result of two different Pokemon of different species having a child that is the fusion of both species. It's very rare, however. There currently are no crossbreeds. PBM - The Doctors' Fusions In PBM, Dr. Alwin Gestahl, Dr. Raiden Kodenatsu, and Dr. Mandark Doboro have all created fusions for different purposes. They are, as follows... * Azalea Gestahl - Created by Alwin, ending in failure. * Mia Austin - Created by Alwin and Raiden, with help from Watson. Was successful. * Echidna - Created by Mandark with success. PBM - Half-Demons In PBM, there are half-demons. Half-demons are the result of a demon trying to possess a mortal, but the mortal's willpower and heart allowing them to instead take over the demon, essentially fusing with it, which then kills it and gives the mortal its power and some of its memories. The half-demons are inspired by the devilmen from Go Nagai's Devilman series, and currently are... * Claire Noa - Fused with the high succubus Neria, as prominently shown when she Mega evolves. * Renegade - Fused with the type-changing trickster demon Chroma. Category:Types of Pokemon